


Know Better Learn Faster

by MathClassWarfare



Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biphobia, Canon Compliant, Conflict, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Prompto Argentum, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: The boys spend a hot afternoon in Lestallum, Noctis wrestles with jealousy, and communication is hard.





	Know Better Learn Faster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845) by [CodenameCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot/pseuds/CodenameCarrot), [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza). 



When the Regalia pulls into the Lestallum parking lot, the sun is at its apex and there isn’t a cloud in the sky. It’s easy to find a spot, as most people here travel by foot. Locals and tourists alike mill around food stalls and admire the view.

Prompto snaps a photo of a classic car on the other side of the lot. He likes the color. You don’t see a lot of purple cars.

“Damn, this place is hot.” Noctis pushes the car door shut with a lazy swing of the hip. 

“Then take your shirt off,” Gladio teases.

“What? Like you?” He pushes sweaty hair out of his face and rolls his eyes in Prompto’s direction. 

Prompto responds with a crooked smile and a shrug. Noctis, half undressed in _public._ That would really be something.

Gladio huffs a laugh and pops open the trunk. “Too embarrassed to show off your scrawny body?”

“Hey!” Noctis exclaims—uncommonly ruffled—“I got muscle! You just . . . can’t see it.” 

“If you say so.” 

Noctis is being too modest, or self-deprecating, which is normally Prompto’s thing. He’s got nice muscles. 

Maybe he’s feeling extra sensitive because he didn’t sleep well the night before. Prompto stayed awake too—Noctis snug in his arms—trying his best to chase off the nightmares with soft kisses and comforting whispers. If only that actually worked.

Lately, Noctis has been complaining of headaches, which has them all worried.

Ignis rolls up the sleeves of his crisp, white cotton shirt into smooth, uniform bands. It’s some kind of fashion wizardry that Prompto cannot fathom.

Gladio peels off his own shirt and tosses it in the trunk. “Anybody else?”

“Ah, what the hell.” Prompto bounds back to the car to stash his layers and boots, hastily roll up his pants and grab a pair of faded canvas sneakers from his bag. “When in Lestallum!” 

He grins at Noctis and briefly catches his gaze before Noctis spins on his heels, as if he’s suddenly very interested in looking at the meteor and _not_ his shirtless best friend.

The two of them are still trying to hide this new part of their relationship from Ignis and Gladio, not sure how the older, more responsible, members of their crew will react. Technically, Noctis is still engaged to someone else. Technically, he’s now the king of a country at war. And Prompto’s just some pleb. So he tries not to take it personally.

He flexes a bicep instead. “You better look out Gladio, ’cause these guns _shhmmmfff_!” 

In a flash of otherworldly blue, Noctis has appeared before him, hand clamped firmly over Prompto’s mouth, eyes pleading. 

“Please. Will you stop. Saying. That.” 

He smiles into that hand, then licks it. He’s cackling as Noctis pulls away with a grimace. “Eww.” 

Noctis retaliates by drying his hand in Prompto’s hair. He yelps in protest, but knows he probably deserved it.

Gladio slams the trunk closed. “C’mon kids!” 

Ignis takes the lead as they exit the parking lot. “There are some things I’d like to pick up at the market. Would you all care to join me?”

“Sure. I could go for some spicy skewers.” Gladio waves at the Cup Noodle seller as they pass. 

“ _Mmmmm_. That sounds good! You hungry Noct?” Prompto looks over his shoulder, and the way Noctis is looking back at him gives him a jolt. He doesn’t hide his smile. 

“I could eat,” Noctis purrs. 

Ignis nods, eyes on traffic as they approach the street. “It’s settled then. To the market we go.” 

They pass through the crowded town center, winding their way between clusters of people chatting and running errands, unhurried in the afternoon heat. 

It might be wishful thinking, but Prompto thinks he overhears something about a “cute blonde” as they walk by. Maybe Noctis heard it too, because he slings an arm over Prompto’s shoulder. This sets off the butterflies, like always. Prompto resists the urge to grab Noctis’s hand. It’s not easy.

When they hit the market, Ignis is a man on a mission. The rest of them plop down in plastic chairs at the open air restaurant and order cold beers and a heaping plate of skewers. Ignis occasionally swings by to deposit bags and take a bite, before rushing away again to check off the next item on his list. 

“The women here are _built _.”__

Gladio’s looking across the plaza at a couple of muscular EXINERIS workers, dressed for the heat in sports bras. Their jump suits are rolled low on their hips.

“ _Mmhmmm_.” Prompto mutters in agreement. 

One of the women notices them and waves. Prompto, beaming, waves back. It would be rude not to.

“What’d I tell you Blondie?” Gladio smacks him on the shoulder. “Someone here _does_ think you’re attractive.”

“Finally!” A dramatic sigh gives way to laughter, and Prompto wants to be extra cheesy and wink at Noctis, but he can’t. Noctis is glowering at the empty skewer plate like it just insulted his favorite band. He clearly doesn’t think any of this is funny, so Prompto stops laughing.

“Hey—” he starts to say, reaching his hand for Noctis’s arm. Just then, Ignis arrives with even more bags and Noctis stands up to help, much more attentive than usual.

“Thank you, Noct.” Ignis re-balances his purchases and distributes the bags between the four of them. “Shall we?”

Noctis rushes ahead on their way back to the car, and Prompto doesn’t try to catch up. He chews on his lower lip and worries.

When they reach the parking lot, he asks to ride in the back for a change. Luckily, Gladio agrees without giving him any shit about it.

His guts are all wound up with stress as he stares at Noctis, who won’t look up from his phone. 

So he sends a text.

  
**Prompto:** Hey  
  


Noctis glances at him then, brow furrowed. Prompto bites his nails while typing with the other thumb.

  
**Prompto:** Need to talk   
**Prompto:** Want them to year?   
**Prompto:** *hear   


Noctis sighs, and shakes his head.

  
**Prompto:** Sorry. Wasn’t trying to hit on that girl   
  
**Noctis:** You always do that   
  
**Prompto:** Do not  
**Prompto:** Not anymore  
  
**Noctis:** You always talk about girls   
  
**Prompto:** Not always  
  
**Noctis:** A lot   
**Noctis:** Like you’re trying to prove something   


They look at each other then, and Prompto narrows his eyes and shakes his head. That last bit wasn’t cool. At all.

  
**Prompto:** Okay so what if I talk about girls, you’re ENGAGED   
  
**Noctis:** Not fair   
**Noctis:** I had no say in that   
**Prompto:** I still have more right to be jealous   
  
**Noctis:** Not a contest  
  
**Prompto:** I know  
  


Noctis doesn’t respond for several seconds, but he’s still looking at his phone. Prompto nudges him with a foot.

  
**Noctis:** So you like girls  
  
**Prompto:** I like people  
  
**Prompto:** You mostly  
  


He rests his left hand on the seat, just brushing his fingers against Noctis’s leg.

  
**Prompto:** We haven’t talked  
**Prompto:** About us  
  
**Noctis:** You hooking up with anyone else?  
  


That feels like a punch to the stomach. Why would he think that? When would Prompto even have the time? He gives Noctis the side-eye and withdraws his hand.

  
**Prompto:** No!  
**Prompto:** You?  
  
**Noctis:** Of course not   
**Noctis:** I know what i want  
  
**Prompto:** So do I!  
  
**Noctis:** What about Cindy?  
  
**Prompto:** WhT?  
**Prompto:** Very funny not a chance   
**Prompto:** Don’t even want to now  
**Prompto:** Want you  
  


They lock eyes, and Prompto tries in vain to read his best friend. Then Noctis looks away.

After several agonizing seconds, he responds.

  
**Noctis:** I want you too but  
**Noctis:** How can I be enough for you  
  
**Prompto:** What?  
**Prompto:** You are  
  
**Noctis:** But  
**Noctis:** It’s complicated  
  
**Prompto:** So?  
  
**Noctis:** Is it worth the trouble?  
  
**Prompto:** YES  
  
**Noctis:** Wouldn’t stuff be easier  
**Noctis:** With a girl?  
  
**Prompto:** Dunno  
**Prompto:** Maybe some stuff  
**Prompto:** Who cares?  
  
**Noctis:** Thought so  
  


Prompto exhales sharply. He’s heard this kind of bullshit before, but never from Noctis. He’s all too familiar with the tired stereotypes and misconceptions about people who aren’t monosexual. But that doesn’t make it hurt any less, especially coming from the one person he thought he could trust.

In fact, it hurts a lot worse. And he’s mad.

  
**Prompto:** Like  
**Prompto:** Probably wouldn’t be with someone who’s engaged   
**Prompto:** For example  
  


Noctis squints at his phone and tenses up. He doesn’t look at Prompto. It’s perfect timing that they pull over for gas just then. Noctis jumps out of the car without explanation, and slams the door.

Prompto mumbles something about Noctis needing the bathroom. He stays in the car, chewing his nails, while Gladio fills up the tank. Ignis either hasn’t noticed that anything’s wrong, or doesn’t bother asking what’s going on with them back there. 

It occurs to Prompto that he and Noctis have never talked about his sexuality before. They haven’t even talked about their relationship. Neither of them are that great with communication. If it hadn’t been for a little liquid courage at just the right moment, they’d still be hopelessly crushing on each other and suffering in silence. They did that shit for _years_ , even though, looking back, the signs were clear.

When Noctis returns to the car, he drops a magazine in Prompto’s lap. “Thought you’d like this.”

It’s the swimsuit edition of a sports magazine. The woman on the cover is wearing a tiny bathing suit that doesn’t look appropriate for any sport Prompto can think of. She’s what you might call ‘conventionally attractive,’ but not even remotely his type— something Noctis should actually know, since, to be fair, he did used to talk about girls a lot. 

Prompto whisper-yells, “What the fuck, dude?”

“Enjoy.” The way Noctis says this is so casually cruel. 

Prompto drops the magazine on the floor. He turns his head away, and leans over the side of the car, holding back tears. The pain of resting his arms on the hot metal is nothing compared to what he’s got going on inside. 

He doesn’t say anything or look at Noctis for the rest of the car ride. Occasionally, he picks up his camera to look out through the lens, but doesn’t take any pictures. The natural beauty doesn’t cut through the fog of disappointment.

Prompto can’t avoid catching a glimpse of Noctis while they unpack the car, and he looks about as wrecked as Prompto feels. 

After they set up camp, Noctis takes off for the nearby dock without a word. 

Ignis brushes off Prompto’s repeated offers to help with dinner, and Gladio just wants to read his book. After spending some time silently poking at the fire, Prompto decides that he may as well try talking to Noctis before the sun goes down.

He finds him barefoot and fishing, a dark silhouette against orangey-pink dusk. It’s a beautiful scene, so he takes a picture. 

He slips off his sneakers and socks, then sits on the end of the dock, letting his feet dangle into the water. 

“Hey,” he breathes.

“Hey.” Noctis sits down next to him.

He fiddles with his zoom while Noctis continues fishing. Prompto’s uneasy. He thinks he might throw up. 

At last, Noctis reels in his lure, and sends the fishing rod to the no-place where they store all their weapons. 

Then he turns to Prompto, all puffy-eyed behind messy bangs. “I’m so sorry.”

Prompto takes a ragged breath. “It’s . . .” He swallows the next word, because it’s not okay. And Noctis needs to know that. 

So he starts over, swiping at tears. “I’m sorry too. But you made me feel really bad, Noct. You said some fucked-up shit.” 

Noctis sniffs, and from the look of him, it isn’t the first time he’s been crying this evening. 

“I wasn’t thinking.” He inhales slowly, looking intently at Prompto. “And I didn’t mean most of it.” 

“Then why’d you say it?” Prompto hates how his voice cracks around the question.

“I don’t know!” Noctis moans. He looks out at the water, reflecting the sunset. “I guess I’m . . . insecure.”

Prompto laughs once, brittle and a bit acidic. “Join the club, buddy.” 

“I shouldn’t have said that stuff. I know it’s bullshit.”

Prompto nods.

“Just because you’re . . .”

“Bi,” he interjects.

“I _know_ that doesn't automatically mean you want to be with other people. Any more or less than you would otherwise, I mean.”

“I’m into monogamy, for the record.” 

“Me too.” Noctis almost whispers. “And I really shouldn’t have done that. With the magazine.”

He looks up at Prompto then, wincing. “I was mad because you kept bringing up Luna, and I wanted to get back at you. But it was mean.” 

“Yeah. It was.” Prompto puts his hand on Noctis’s knee. “But I was wrong too. And I forgive you.”

Noctis wraps him in a fierce hug, and their shared relief is palpable.

Prompto’s next words are muffled by Noctis’s hair. “I’m with you now okay? You’re the one I want to be with.”

Noctis nods vigorously into Prompto’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Prompto pulls back, laughing. “What’re you thanking _me_ for? You’re so out of my league, dude. I still can’t believe this is real life.”

Noctis smiles. “Oh. It’s real.” Then he leans in for a kiss that’s sweet, salty, and brimming with gratitude. 

— 

They return to camp late, but Ignis can’t be too annoyed when he sees the nice trout Noctis caught. 

When they’re cleaning up after dinner, Prompto spots the swimsuit edition. He wonders if Gladio brought it from the car. Now the big guy’s sleeping in his chair by the fire, flask in hand. 

Never one to pass up a golden photo opportunity, Prompto drapes the contentious periodical over Gladio’s face. 

Noctis agrees that this is hilarious. Ignis refuses to admit it, but doesn’t object either. 

The rest of them have gone to bed by the time Gladio wakes up, confused and batting the magazine away. 

He tosses it on the wood pile. They’ll use it to start the next campfire.

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the title from [this song](https://youtu.be/gCsXEd6tCCc) by Thao & the Get Down Stay Down.
> 
> I should probably say this is co-written by squeenix with all the dumb in-game banter I threw in here.


End file.
